


Not A Dream

by fandom_void



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Vaginal Fingering, age gap, peter hale smut, sheriff stilinksi’s daughter, teen wolf smut, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_void/pseuds/fandom_void
Summary: This is one of my first times writing smut, I couldn’t find any of Peter with a younger character so I made my own. Probably gonna make a part two to this not sure yet.





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing smut, I couldn’t find any of Peter with a younger character so I made my own. Probably gonna make a part two to this not sure yet.

Her heart was pounding as she pulled up to Derek’s loft. Normally she would only come here in the case of emergency’s but tonight she had other plans. She had been in a bit of a flirtatious relationship with Peter Hale for a few months now and she finally had enough. She had come to the realization that he wasn’t going to make a move, no matter how many times she flirted, teased or how many times she “accidentally” brushed against his body. Not that she could blame him, she was still 17 and being the daughter of the Sheriff didn’t help much. She didn’t know why she needed him so much, maybe it’s because he was the one who turned her either way once she set her mind on something she was extremely determined to get it. And at this moment all she wanted was Peter Hale.

She had been lost in thought but the ring of the elevator brought her back to reality. She took a deep breath, it’s too late to turn back now she thought as she stepped out of the elevator to be faced with the door of Derek’s loft. She slid it open easily and stepped in closing it behind her. 

She didn’t even need to search the place because within moments shd saw Peter sitting down on the sofa, some sort of book in hand. She slowly eyed his frame admiring his eyes, jawline, and lips before heading lower and lingering a bit longer on his torso. The way his muscles stretched out the v-neck shirt perfectly, how it clung to his body had her clenching her thighs. 

Suddenly she look back up to see Peter, staring directly at her. She snapped out of her daze and strutted over towards Peter, heels clicking with every step. He sat forward in his seat before his eyes began scanning across her body, not even bothering to hide the fact that he’s checking her out. Little did he know that all she had underneath her long coat was a really expensive set of lingerie, one that she knew would get the job done. Her breathing hitched and the pressure between her legs increased from the look of desire in his eyes. Maybe this would be a bit easier than expected. 

“Derek’s not here.” Peter said when his eyes finally found hers again. It’s now or never. 

“I’m not here to see Derek.” She replied as she bit her lip. Peter raised his eyebrows at her remark before letting out a low chuckle that had goosebumps running down her body. 

“I’m not sure I can be much help to you.” Peter replied but his tone was playful. She took that as incentive to keep going. 

“Actually, I think you can.” She spoke, stepping closer gripping the knot that held her coat closed.

“Is that so?” Peter said lowly leaning back into the couch. 

“Mmhm.” She replied as her hand slowly pulled one end of the knot unraveling it. The coat then loosened and she shrugged it off easily to revealing her all black lingerie set. Peter took his time when he looked over the lace that covered her body. The way the fabric stretched across her perky breast, how her panties hugged her curves in just the right way. The black lace stockings that ran down her legs making them look way better than normal. She could tell her plan was working. She could see the lust in his eyes but she could also see some hesitation too. 

“And what exactly can I help you with sweetheart?” Peter asked when he caught his focus. 

“I think you know Peter.” She said. 

Peter then stood up from the couch his chest now inches from hers as he towered over her small frame. She bit her lip as Peter leaned in towards her neck. 

“Maybe I do, but I still want to hear you say it.” Peter whispered inher ear, lips brushing it with every word. It was the only contact she had with him so far and it was already driving her over the edge.

“I want you to fuck me Peter.” She breathed out heavily. She gasped when Peter grabbed her by her hips and spun her around. He pulled her body against his, pushing her ass on his clothed cock. 

“You sure you want this darling?” Peter asked as he bit her ear lobe. 

“Yes Peter.” She replied urgently pushing back against him even more causing him to groan. He then pulled them both to the sofa, her in his lap facing outwards. Peter spread both her legs over his, exposing her to whatever he had planned. 

“Was this whole outfit just for me baby?” Peter asked as his hands slid over her breast palming them gently before toying with her sensitivity nipples over the lacy cloth. 

“Yes Peter, it’s all for you.” She moaned. 

“That’s good baby.” He spoke leaving wet kisses along her neck as his hand traveled lower. Peter played with her panty line for a few moments before rubbing his hands up and down along her thighs, incredibly close to where she needed him most. 

“Peter please, touch me.” She whined, wiggling slightly in his lap. 

“I am touching you.” Peter said teasingly which had her letting out a sigh of frustration. 

“Do you want me to touch you like this baby girl?” Peter asked moving his hand and letting his fingers circle her clit over her panties. 

“Mmm yes, just like that daddy.” She gasped at the sensation, the word slipping out unintentionally. She was afraid he was going to stop everything he was doing and kick her out but the only thing he did was stop his movements.

“What did you just say?” Peter asked his hot breath hitting her ear. She stayed quiet, unable to say anything. Of course he heard her there was no way he didn’t he was a werewolf after all. 

“Say it again.” Peter asked softly, slowly picking up his movements on her clit. She bit her lip in embarrassment and pleasure. 

“Say. It. Again.” Peter replied more sternly this time, applying more pressure to her clit with each word. 

“Daddy!” She breathed out quickly. 

“Fuck.” Peter groaned as he went back to kissing her neck. She could feel his length get hard underneath her plump ass. He ran his fingers under the fabric and slipped them through her wet pussy lips which had her arching her back, her hand flying up to grip the back of Peter’s neck. He gathered her juices and used them to further tease her sensitive clit. While his left hand was working on her pussy his right one made its way up to her breast giving it a firm squeeze before rubbing the nipple between his big warm fingers. Her mind was on over load, the only thing she could do was moan and tug at peters soft locks. 

“More.” She managed to say between moans.

“What was that darling?” Peter teased fingers moving faster on her clit. 

“Please g-give me more Peter?” She spoke shakily the movement on her core making it hard to talk.

“That’s not what I wanna hear. Tell me what I wanna hear baby girl.” Peter replied in a stern tone.

“Please daddy, give me more. I need it so bad.” She begged as she pulled at his hair and clutched the forearm the was wrapped around her petite waist. Peter didn’t waste a second before his fingers slipped through her slick folds and inside her tight pussy.

“Mmm sweetheart your so wet and tight for daddy. Your tiny cunt is so warm around daddy’s fingers.” Peter said as he pumped them in and out of her.

“Yes daddy, all for you. Fuck Peter that feels so good.” She moaned loudly grinding her core against his hand.

“Do you like it baby girl, do you like daddy’s fingers fucking your pussy like this?” Peter teased as he started to curl his fingers hitting her g-spot with every stroke. 

“Oh my god yes Peter, right there!” She screamed throwing her head back in pleasure, body shaking. She was so close just a little more and she’d be done. 

“Wait! Not yet, I wanna cum on your cock daddy.” She managed to say between heavy breaths and moans.

“Mmm as good as that sounds baby girl, now isn’t the time.” Peter spoke before he sped up his movements. His two thick fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit with every stroke. He squeezed her breast and bit her neck and she screamed in pleasure. 

“Oh my god Peter I’m gonna cum. Fuck me I’m gonna cum!” She yelled as the knot in her stomach began to unravel. 

“That’s it baby girl, give daddy what he wants. Cum for me, all over my hand.” He growled in her ear and her body went numb, pussy clenching tightly around Peter’s fingers. Every single nerve in her body was tingling and she had lost her hearing from how hard she was cumming. But that didn’t stop Peter he kept up his movements adding to the insane pleasure she was feeling. He knew it would be too much for her to handle but he couldn’t help it.

“Peter, slow down.” She said weakly. But all he did was speed up he knew she would be extra sensitive by now. It didn’t take long for her whole body to start shaking from the pure pleasure running through her core it was the best thing she ever felt. She didn’t know what happened afterwards because when she woke up she was in her bed at home. She was began to wonder if she was dreaming but she could still feel the tingling sensation of Peters hands between her legs and the scent of him all over her body was intoxicatingly strong. It was way to real to be a dream.


End file.
